


We're All in This Together

by HornedQueenOfHell



Series: The Bug, the Cat, and the Musician [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrian Agreste gets cuddled, Adrian Agreste gets his cuddles, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Bisexual Adrian Agreste, Boys Kissing, God that got so much easier to tag, I can't believe I actually finished this, I'M NOT DEAD, Identity Reveal, Multi, Multiple Partners, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Other, Pan Luka Couffaine, Partners to Lovers, Purring Adrian Agreste, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it finally happened guys, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: The three finally sit down and discuss their relationship
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Bug, the Cat, and the Musician [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023846
Comments: 21
Kudos: 443





	We're All in This Together

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back from the fucking dead after forever! I honestly never thought I would finish this story. Between the shit going on in the real world for me and what a trash site this fandom became I honestly gave up on the series. I was going through my own dead end fics deleting stuff because I got a new computer and I came back to this which had been sitting half done on my computer for a year and a half. I don't know where the inspiration for this came from but it did and I finally finished it.

Adrien was flushed but excited and nervous at the same time. He’d found his lady and was so happy to have finally seen her as she passionately defended him. But he’d kissed her, and Luka saw it! Luka who knew who he was and saw him kissing someone else! 

Nervously he tries to subtly check out the boy from the corner of his eye, no not like that, to see how angry he is. The blue-haired rocker is holding back chuckles as he pats Marinette on the shoulder, she still seems to be rebooting. 

Adrien eyes the door before sighing, running away won’t solve anything.

“Marinette?” He asks, he takes a step forward and places a hand on her arm, “Are you alright?” He hears her mutter something along the lines of ‘stupid cat’ before her petite form is in his arms. He’s caught between a chuckle and a sigh as he hugs her back, “Found you m’lady.” he teases.

She huffs and punches him in the chest lightly, “You couldn’t have waited a few more hours minou?”

“Not when my Princess defends me like that, or well defends my ass like that.” She goans and burrows her face into his collarbone. He can tell she’s mumbling things, likely unkind things about his ego, but she’s still squeezing him and unkind words aside this is the happiest moment of his life. 

Luka’s chuckling reminds him that once again they are not alone. He turns to look at the older boy sure his face is burning red at the thought of having another moment like this in public.

“Well now I’m just feeling neglected.” Luka mock pouts, Marinette holds out a hand to him. The boy takes it but doesn’t step closer, he looks at Adrien with that soft smile he gave the cat-boy on a roof just the other night (sweet jesus it felt like months ago now) and waits. 

The blonde shifts slowly, he can tell that if he does this he’s agreeing to far more than a group hug, but he’s not sure what yet. He slips his hand into Luka’s, they both have calluses from years of playing instruments, and manages to blush even redder when Luka kisses the backs of his fingers. 

With a smirk he presses a cheeky kiss to the ring on Adrien’s finger before he finally steps into the miraculous wielders embrace. Marinette’s hand slides up his spine until it’s settled between his shoulder blades. Adrien’s arm hesitantly settles around his hips, he remembers the boy is still in the dark and promises to fix it soon. He presses his lips to Marinette’s temple and watches the confusion flit across Adrien’s face.

“I think we’re going to have to move tonight’s meeting up ‘Nette.” 

As if to contradict Luka’s words the bell rings. 

Marinette purses her lips in annoyance at the sound, eventually she sighs and steps back breaking the hold.

“I’ll bring him by as soon as we can get out.” She promises giving Luka a peck on the cheek, she then turns to Adrien, “Come on kitty, we can talk in class.” 

Still dazed Adrien follows her, as they walk she brushes her fingers against his. He catches them every now and again caressing them or linking their fingers until the natural motion of their bodies pull them apart again. 

“You doing okay Adrien?” She asks stopping him.

His eyes roam over her face, whatever he sees causes him to sigh, “I’m confused, and a little scared but...” he reaches out and wraps her fingers in his hand, “I’m also happier than I have been in a long time.”

She gives him a sad smile and rocks onto her tiptoes to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Hopefully we can get those cleared up for you completely later but for now...” the late bell rang startling them both and sending them sprinting down the hall.

The professor gave them unimpressed looks but merely continued their lecture while the two slunk to their table. Since they were partners in this class it was easy to chat a little once they were dismissed to their assignments. 

Adrien tries to think of a way to start the conversation off easily, “Are you and Luka together?” That. Is. Not it.

Marinette glares at him briefly and glances around before answering, “Not in the conventional sense.”

“What does that mean?” Adrian asked trying to look like he was still taking notes for the class.

“Well, we are sort of together... we fell into this thing because neither of us could be with the person we wanted. We took comfort in that for a while and we developed a deep attachment for each other but recently we found out that maybe the person we want might not be completely out of our grasp.”

“Oh? And who would that be?” Let it be known that while Adrian is very intelligent he is also socially inept and doesn’t always understand prompted social cues... or subtle prods from people.

“Minou, I just shoved my tongue down your throat. Who do you think it is?” she looks like she wants to smack him upside the head, and maybe kiss him again... he can live with this.

“O-ohhhhh. Me? Right, it’s me yes?”

“Yes Adrian, it’s you.”

“Oh, well that’s okay.” He says with a small smile which Marinette returns. He can’t believe that he’s gotten so lucky, one of his dearest friends is also his crime fighting partner and now she and Luka... “Wait, you had a crush on me?”

Marinette facepalms.

* * * 

The two heroes do a quick patrol before heading for Lukas boat, they shift back to their civilian clothes in an alley near the docks and walk hand in hand to the gangplank.

“Permission to come aboard?” Adrian calls up, being a goof. Marinette just shakes her head at the ridiculousness of her maybe boyfriend.

“Permission granted.” Luka says leaning over the rail of the ship and smiling down at both of them. They smile back and head up until their on the familiar deck again. There are a number of wonderful memories on this ship, for all of them.

“Hi” Adrian says a little shyly, he blushes but doesn’t let go of Marinette’s hand, she squeezes it in support.

“Hello,” Luka replies softly stepping into Adrian’s space. He reaches out and cups Adrian’s cheek in his hand, his skin is warm from the flush across his face, and pulls the model in for a chaste kiss.

Adrian sucks in a breath when Luka’s lips press to his, it only lasts for a few seconds and ends before he can even respond. He doesn’t realize he’s chased after Luka until Marinette giggles and he realizes how far forward he’s leaning. 

Luka was home alone, granting them the ability to speak freely and Marinette and Luka encourage Adrian to speak his mind, ask any questions he could think of. 

Marinette also told the story of how she’d started to fall for Chat through his visits to her as Ladybug and Marinette, and how an umbrella had sparked her crush on Adrian first. Luka added in that he’d long admired Chat and had begun to fall for him in the little moments between he and Adrian where they let their music speak for them.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you so many times when we were practicing but I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay with it. You are so emotional in your pieces but you always stiffened any time I would touch you so I was never sure. When Marinette finally told me that you had been homeschooled it helped a few things click into place for me.”

Adrian ducks his head with another blush, unable to process the amount of emotion in Luka’s eyes. Marinette was right there though, nudging him back out there to meet their affection for him head on. He had never experienced feelings like this directed at him before and he was a little blindsided by this.

“So,” he licks his lips, “what is it you want here? What do you want from me?” He cringes as he says it, that wording makes it sound like he’s not interested in them at all which he is... he really, really is. 

Both Luka and Marinette give him soft, understanding looks.

“If you like this, the idea of us, we’d like you to be our boyfriend. We’d take things at your pace, I don’t know how many relationships you’ve had before and to jump into a poly relationship like this can be a lot. Whatever you want we need you to communicate to us so that we can all be on the same page in this relationship. If you want to date only one of us that’s okay too, you only have to say the word.

“No!” Adrian bites out the immediate denial and sees both of them stiffen slightly, “No, no I don’t want to date only one of you. Honestly I’ve been so torn recently because I really, really like Ladybug but when I started spending time with Marinette I was so enchanted that I had begun to look up open and poly relationships on my own time. Although I never thought I’d have the guts to suggest it. Luka, you were an unexpected factor but it was also my interest in you when I was younger that led me to think that I might not be completely straight. You were always so cool and ready to lend a hand or a shoulder if needed and I admired that about you endlessly. And now you both are offering me something I never expected, never considered to dream of, but it’s also something that I want. I want to try, being your boyfriend, to both of you. I’m not good with my words, I know that I’ll stumble or internalize because I’m not used to this, especially not at the level that a relationship like this requires but...” he finally stops to look up at them and breathe, and the affection in their eyes steals it from him just as quickly, “But you both make me so happy and I want to make you happy too. I want to call you my partners, in more ways than one.” He kisses Marinette’s fingers, the both of them had claimed his hands during his little speech. After he lifts Luka’s hand to his lips and kisses that as well, eyes looking up at Luka through his lashes to gauge the other mans reaction.

“I think you’re doing pretty good with the communication already. And if you ever need a place to crash when the world or your home gets to be too much, we have a spare room that you can come to whenever day or night.” Luka squeezes Adrian’s hand lightly and sees the grateful look the other boy shoots him.

“You know you’re always welcome with me too kitty.” Marinette adds laying her head on his shoulder, he automatically curls into her like he always does whenever the are together. She truly is his sunlight, and now with Luka he feels like there is warmth to her light.

“C-can I kiss you?” He asks Luka barely breathing until the musician nods. Since he still has his lady glued to his side Luka leans in until Adrian can press their lips together. They kiss sweetly and softly, learning each other and when they pull back he realizes he’s purring again. Marinette giggles, more used to hearing the sound but Luka is pleasantly surprised.

“Cute” he murmurs softly, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind Adrian’s hair, that only makes him purr louder to the others amusement.

“What now?” He asks as they all give each other saccharine smiles and looks.

“We could watch a movie, maybe cuddle a bit if you’d like that Adrian.” Marinette offers knowing how much her _boyfriend_ enjoys their movie nights and cuddles. 

Adrian nods eagerly so they pile onto the couch in the living room, turn on the tv and scroll through the menu to find something to watch. Luka goes to make popcorn while Marinette pulls out some blankets for them to cuddle under.

When Luka returns he sits on Adrian’s other side so now he’s in the middle between them. He slides an arm around Adrian’s shoulders placing the popcorn bowl in the blondes lap, “is this alright?” he asks thumb brushing over his shoulder. Marinette is fully plastered to his other side, reaching for the popcorn as the movie starts.

“It’s amazing,” Adrian replies relaxing into Luka’s side as well. And it really is.


End file.
